rmvxacefandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
One of the new features added into RPG Maker VX Ace are Traits. This system allows for an even deeper level of customization amongst actors, classes, equipment, enemies, skills, items, and states. Functions can range from changing resistances to adding skills and states to the target in battle. Traits The following traits applies to the Actors, Class, Weapons, Armors, Enemies, and States Tabs 'Page 1: Resistance Settings' #'Element Rates' ##''Element Rates'' replaces the long standing Letter Grades of previous RPG Makers, giving a more dynamic control over resistances and weaknesses to particular elements. Not adding the trait to the target defaults into a normal (100%) resistance to the element. ##Values can range from 0% to 1000% with values under 100% increasing resistance and vice versa for the latter. #'Debuff Rates' ##Functions much like Element Rates but only affects the built in Debuff Effects. #'State Rates' ##''State Rates'' function exactly like Element Rates with the only difference of it being that it applies to states and not elements. #'State Immunity' ##As the name suggest State Immunity applies immunity to the selected State and likely overrides any weaknesses or resistance settings applied by State Rates. (Unsure at this moment, clarification would be appreciated) 'Page 2: Parameters Settings' #'Normal Ability Multiplier' ##The Normal Ability Modifier trait is a multiplier that alters the final value of that particular parameter. ##The Values range from 0% to 1000% and affect Max HP, Max MP, ATK, DEF, MAT, MDF, AGI, and LUK #'Secondary Ability Values' ##The Secondary Ability Modifier trait is a trait that affects a number of stats explained below. These values range from -100 to 100% and work on an additive or subtractive scale. ###Hit Rate: Affects the likelihood of physical Attacks connecting with the target.(Clarification Requested) ###Evasion Rate: Affects the likelihood of avoiding Physical Attacks. ###Critical Rate: Affects the chance to score a critical hit. ###Critical Evasion: Affects the chance to avoid a critical hit. ###Magic Evasion: Affects the chance to avoid a Magical Attack ###Magic Reflection: Affects the chance to reflect Magical Attacks. ###Counter: Affects the chance to reflect Physical Attacks. ###HP Regen: Affects the rate at which the target regenerates HP. (Negative for Degeneration) ###MP Regen: Affects the rate at which the target regenerates MP. (Negative value for Degeneration) ###TP Regen: Affects the rate at which the target regenerates TP. (Negative value for Degeneration) #'Special Ability Values' ##''Special Ability Values'' affects attributes that were originally static in previous RPG Makers with little control over them. These values range from 0% to 1000% ###Target Rate: Affects the likelihood of the target being attacked. ###Defense Rate: Affects the rate of damage reduction when using the Defend skill. (This is likely controlled through the "Guard" state found in the editor.) ###Recovery Rate: Affects the healing rate of the target in question ###Medical Knowledge: Affects the power of items used by the possessor. ###MP Cost Rate: Affects the MP cost of skills. ###TP Charge Rate: Affects the rate at which TP is gained. ###Physical Damage Rate: Affects the rate at which the possessor takes Physical Damage. ###Magical Damage Rate: Affects the rate at which the possessor takes Magical Damage. ###Floor Damage Rate: Affects the rate at which the possessor takes Floor Damage. ###Experience Rate: Affects the rate at which the possessor receives Experience Points. 'Page 3: Attack' #'Element on Attack' ##This trait applies the Element Type to the users Physical Attacks. #'State on Attack' ##This trait applies the given state to the target. ##Unlike previous RPG Makers, Ace allows a dynamic control regarding how likely the state is applied with values random from 0% to 1000% #'Attack Speed Correction' ##This trait affects the attack speed modifier of all attacks and skills. #'Additional Attacks' ##This trait affects how many times the user attacks with his Attack Command. 'Page 4: Skills' #'Additional Skill Type' ##This trait adds the Skill Type/Command to the players useable list of commands ##It's similar to accessories found in FFX-2 that allowed the commands of other classes to be used regardless of the current class. ##Additionally if a class, character, etc has no skill types, they will be unable to use skills, even if they possess them. #'Sealed Skill Type' ##This trait removes or disables usage of the selected Skill Type/Command #'Additional Skill' ##This trait adds the skill to the characters list of known skills. ##They need to have the appropriate command type in order to use it. #'Sealed Skill' ##This trait removes or disables usage of the selected skill. 'Page 5: Equipment' #'Weapon Equip Type' ##This trait allows the target to equip weapons of that particular family. #'Armor Equip Type' ##This trait allows the target to equip armors of that particular family. #'Fixed Equip Type' ##This trait seals the particular equip type so that it cannot have anything equipped to or removed from it. #'Sealed Equip Type' ##This trait seals the particular equip type so that it is unusable. ##This can be used to function as a switch for Two Handed Weapons or Full Armor Sets. #'Slot Type' ##'This trait is a switch that triggers whether not the target can equip shields or dual wield two weapons. 'Page 6: Other #'Number of Additional Actions' ##This trait allows the target to select another action dependent on the rate defined. ##Rates under 100% have a chance to activate it, Rates over 100% will always activate, but can be reduced through the use of states. #'Special Flag' ##This trait is a trigger for various hard coded effects ###Automatic Combat: Creates an uncontrollable Actor/Target ###Guard: Flag that works with the Defend Skill and Defense Rate Trait ###Substitute: Flag that controls the Cover Rate ###TP Carried Over: Works similar to Limit Breaks where the TP Gauge does not reset but carries over into the next battle. #'Extinguish Effect' ##This trait affects the enemy death animation. ###Boss: Similar to the FF6 Boss Death animation ###Instant Elimination: Likely the default method where the enemy battler vanishes ###Doesn't Disappear: The battler graphic stays on screen, useful for segmented/multiple body part bosses. #'Party Ability' ##This trait is just a number of Party related abilities that mostly shouldn't have been hard-coded ###Encounters Halved: Reduces encounter rate by half ###Encounters Disabled: Disables the encounter rate ###Surprise Attack Disabled: Disables Surprise Attacks ###Pre-emptive Strike Rate Up: Raises the chance to gain a pre-emptive strike. ###Double Currency Acquisition: Doubles the rate Gold is gained ###Double Item Acquisition: Doubles the drop rate of items. 'On Use Effect' The following traits applies to the Skill and Item Tabs 'Page 1: Recovery' # Recovery HP ##Restores or Removes HP Based on a Percent (-100% to 100%) or Direct (-9999 to 9999) amount. ##These can be used together (20% + 30) #'Recovery MP' ##Restores or Removes MP Based on a Percent (-100% to 100%) or Direct (-9999 to 9999) amount. ##These can also be used together (20% + 30) #'Increase TP' ##Restores or Removes TP Based on a Percent (0% to 1000%) 'Page 2: State' #'Add State' ##Inflicts the selected state based on a value ranging from 0% to 1000% #'Remove State' ##Removes the selected state based on a value ranging from 0% to 100% 'Page 3: Parameters' #'Add Buff' ##Applies a buff based on MAX HP, MAX MP, ATK, DEF, MAT, MDF, AGI and LUK for 1 to 1000 Turns #'Add Debuff' ##Applies a debuff based on MAX HP, MAX MP, ATK, DEF, MAT, MDF, AGI and LUK for 1 to 1000 Turns #'Remove Buff' ##Removes the buff applied to the target #'Remove Debuff' ##Removes the debuff applied to the target 'Page 4: Other' #'Special Effect' ##Only option under this is Escape which is self explanatory. #'Growth' ##An odd one that adds a specified value ranging from 1 to 1000 to the target to Max HP, Max MP, ATK, DEF, MAT, MDF, AGI and LUK ##Likely functions the same as the Growth Items. (Need to Test) #'Acquire Skill' ##Permanently adds the selected skill to the target #'Common Event' ##Runs the selected Common Event